Joker's deal
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Joker makes Batman choose Nightwing or Gotham. Oneshot.


"Hahahah! Batsy you will never make it in time." Joker laughed insanely ending with a deep growl.

"I will Joker I always do." Batman said glaring at the deranged clown.

"Looky here at the poor birdy though!" His red lips with yellow teeth formed to a smile.

"I will rescue Nightwing and save Gotham." Batman's cape billowing looking at the Joker holding Richard at the ledge bloody and beaten.

"Well, ya better hurry Bats all this blood is making this quite slippery!" Joker said ending in a chuckle only to turn into a laugh once again.

"Oh, Batsy you need to lighten up a bit all that broodiness is bad for health." He said still smiling wide.

"No one has to die tonight by your hands Joker." Batman said in a deep warning voice.

"But what fun would that be? So, is it your birdy or the button to blow the block of Gotham's main square?" He said evilly with excitement.

"You know I was caught in a explosion once, it was burning my skin and entire body it was not pleasant do you want innocents to feel that Batman?"

"Joker! You are not doing anything but ended up in Arkham!"  
"Arkham? Hahahahehheh, I always find a way out they are no fun there. Now, are you just going to sit behind that mask there while your bird dies or Gotham burns I do not mind cause they are both fun to me!"

"This is not a game Joker!"

"I love to play games Bats I thought you knew me by now?"

Batman took a step forward his face impassive, but his heart was tearing at the choice to make.

"Now are we going to test is this little bird can fly?" The night sky was full of pollution as the crime filled city below was running with people, mainly bad.

"Come on Batsy make a choice the blood is slippery." Joker complained.

"Come up with something original Firefly tried the same thing last week."  
"Original? How about your birds life depleting in my grasp as you do nothing!" Joker yells angry shaking the original Robin over the ledge.

Batman takes out a batarang in the dark hoping Joker would not notice.

"Ah please, I am growing impatient and rather bored. Maybe I should not kill the bird he is more happy and fun than your silence." Joker suddenly starts to laugh again.

"But the look on your face seeing you fail hahaha, now that would be a killer joke!"

"Let's kill a bird, Let's kill a city, most of all let's kill the Bat's mind!" Joker sang.

Batman threw the black bat disk as it glinted in the moonlight aiming right at Joker. Batman watched as it flew with a great speed only for Joker to sidestep it at the last moment.

"How careless..."

"Well, say goodbye Batsy!" Joker yelled as the bloody figure fell to the ground below as Nightwing fell making his fate like his parents.

"Noooo!" Batman yelled running to save his former partner and son only for Joker to step in the way.

"Now, do you want Gotham to burn to?" He said holding the button pointing a deadly gun at Batman.

"You will pay dearly Joker!"  
"No, you will, and I was right your face is was hahaha PRICELESS!" The clown yelled throwing his head back as Batman went to punch him as he dodged.

"I make the deals Bats not you this is just a reminder. The Clown Prince laughed then turning serious.

"I just have to make a impact on your memory." He said pressing the red button as Gotham's main square in front of Batman exploded with a loud boom.

"Hahaha, why so serious Batsy?" Joker laughed cruelly as Batman tackled him to the ground knocking him out.

Batman tied him up with shaking hands as he jumped to the city below his cape following.

"Nightwing!" He yelled only to feel the pulse is no more.

"No!" He yelled on his knees while looking up to the screaming coming from the buildings ahead. He got up and put his cape around Nightwing running into the burning inferno to save as many as possible from his mistake.

The embers falling like rain as dark smoke flooded the area. Shrapnel and blood littered the area as Batman ran through.

The screams were getting louder as Batman rammed through a window glass shattering.

A woman passed out motionless on the ground as he put the rebreather on her. Luckily, she had a pulse unlike the young acrobat.

Sirens screamed in the distant as firefighter fought the red blazes all around. Batman saved many victims that night, but not the first Robin.

His heart ached and he felt like breaking as he looked upon his ward he promised to keep safe, but failed.

Batman picked up the bird as ash fell around them like snow.

"I am sorry Richard." He said walking out of the traumatic scene as Gotham Police captured Joker.

What will Tim, Barbara, and Jason do?  
Most of all what will Damian do?

"I failed." He said glancing at the young crime-fighter that could lift spirits with one smile


End file.
